


獨白

by MeowMeowCrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, kind of, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 「史傳奇。」有人拍了拍他的肩膀。「史傳奇醫生，如果你不介意的話。」「先前我們並沒有意識到世界上還有一群住在喜馬拉雅山上的巫師——」「我們並沒有住在喜馬拉雅山上，局長，事實上我大部分時間都在紐約聖所工作。」「——法力高強而且可以有效阻止外星人入侵。」福瑞的單眼直視著史蒂芬，並沒有因為他超越暗示的敵意感到退縮。「地球失去了不只一位復仇者，我想請你幫忙，邀請你加入我們的行列。」





	獨白

**Author's Note:**

> 看完最新的蜘蛛人受到了打擊，各種意義上的，於是打了這篇本意上要很歡樂最後卻完全相反的文。  
> 內含劇透。

史蒂芬常常想，自己會不會漏看了一種可能性，會不會有另一個方法能扭轉這場荒誕的悲劇？

當然，史蒂芬並沒有和別人分享他的自我懷疑，連王也是一點概念也沒有。他們都看得不夠仔細，以為至尊法師帶去喪禮的一束白花只能是為了悼念一位逝去的英雄，而不是一位緣份短暫的愛人。是的，史蒂芬與東尼的戀情維持得並不長久， _ 畢竟他花了五年待在虛無之中，而東尼在他們相見以後馬上就…… _

這不代表史蒂芬不覺得痛。

他與東尼的戀情不是公開的，所以史蒂芬在喪禮上站在了後排，甚至站得比羅杰斯隊長還要疏遠。他看著自己帶來的那束花與其他復仇者的混雜在一起，幾乎分不出彼此，白色的花瓣與蒼綠的襯葉從遠處看去也是曖昧的一片模糊色彩。

「史傳奇。」有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

是福瑞局長，史蒂芬暗自在心中咒罵。

「史傳奇 _ 醫生， _ 如果你不介意的話。」

「先前我們並沒有意識到世界上還有一群住在喜馬拉雅山上的巫師——」

「我們並沒有住在喜馬拉雅山上，局長，事實上我大部分時間都在紐約聖所工作。」

「——法力高強而且可以有效阻止外星人入侵。」福瑞的單眼直視著史蒂芬，並沒有因為他超越暗示的敵意感到退縮。「地球失去了不只一位復仇者，我想請你幫忙，邀請你加入我們的行列。」

「薩諾斯屬於特殊事件，福瑞局長。他為了奪取時間寶石而盯上聖所，我們出兵反擊，謹此而已。我們沒有興趣加入你的全球超能諜報組織。」

「這是對的事情。」福瑞語氣有些強硬。

「是嗎？」

「史塔克是這麼認為的。」

「但我不這麼認為。」史蒂芬冷冷回道。他想起了東尼的屍體，在焚化爐的火焰裡逐漸瓦解成灰燼。「失陪了，福瑞局長。」

史蒂芬知道把氣出在復仇者身上並不公平。事實上，史蒂芬知道東尼到生命的最後依然愛著這群異能者、這群為了一個單純目標而聚集的人們，東尼也曾說過復仇者讓他有機會成為一個最好的人……但史蒂芬沒辦法不責怪復仇者。

夜裡他總會想到古一溫柔卻失望的神情。

後來福瑞仍然找上了他，而史蒂芬也很乾脆的拒絕了。

福瑞沒有太多選擇，若是他拒絕了，那麼這個任務就要由那個來自皇后區的青少年獨自承擔。史蒂芬知道這個決定十分殘忍，他知道東尼生前有多愛這個孩子，但他依舊無法讓自己成為一名復仇者。

最後帕克還是成功了。

或者說帕克搞砸得一塌糊塗後勉強挽救、減少傷害，這樣算是成功嗎？史蒂芬知道東尼若還在世，肯定會先臭罵那不懂事的少年一頓後給予一個擁抱，揉一揉那頭亂髮後替他設計一套新的戰服。但東尼已經不在了，而他的創作被用於製造倫敦那場大規模的動亂，甚至差點害死他最器重的繼承人。

史蒂芬不太願意接受東尼建立的某種秩序，或者說傳奇，正在悄悄的變質。

福瑞又親自到聖所找他，這次史蒂芬總算沒有拒絕，穿著整套之尊法師的服裝搭乘地鐵準時赴約，只為了想要親眼看看東尼的遺產又如何造成混亂了。

_ 東尼，你過得好嗎？或者你死也不能夠安息？ _

會議室裡只有寥寥數人：福瑞、希爾、帕克和幾名陌生的探員。帕克臉色蒼白得不得了，看起來隨時都有可能吐出來，臉上還有幾道沒有癒合完全的傷疤。他小聲地報告整個事件的經過，史蒂芬漫不經心的聽著；比起這場愚蠢的鬧劇，他更關心東尼的作品將何去何從。

「你說他們使用的史塔克科技叫B.A.R.F.？」史蒂芬輕笑。不得不說，他真的很懷念東尼對於這類古怪縮寫的執著。

「嗯，你可以這麼說，雖然他們不完全一樣……」

「你可以帶我去看嗎？」

幾經周折，帕克終於帶著史蒂芬找到了東尼改造的B.A.R.F.。至尊法師站在沒有死角的純白房間裡，突然覺得迷失方向且疲憊不堪，此刻他最想做的事就是跪倒在這個空蕩蕩的房間裡，一次流乾淚水後忘記他和東尼擁有的短暫日子。他想吼叫、崩潰，戴上靈環後躲到一個東尼不曾存在的世界裡。

但是他不能。

「史傳奇醫生，你會操作嗎？」帕克縮在角落，怯生生地問道。

史蒂芬知道那個少年大概猜到了他的意圖。他默默地點頭。

「那麼我先離開了，醫生，離開的時候跟保全講一聲就好……」

少年的聲音漸弱，最後完全消失。

史蒂芬閉上眼，深呼吸一口氣，讓空氣試圖填補他內心的空寂。

_ 『嗨，史蒂芬。』 _

_ 「嗨，東尼。」你過得好嗎？ _


End file.
